


The One Where Two Characters Swap Bodies

by RadiantSeraphina (Lady_Arrowwood)



Series: It's an Alternate Universe, Kirby! [2]
Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Bodyswap, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Nothing graphic. Just an acknowledgement it happened., post-Planet Robobot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Arrowwood/pseuds/RadiantSeraphina
Summary: It's not every day that Galaxia wakes up as an adorable-beyond-words waddle dee.





	The One Where Two Characters Swap Bodies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fragmentaryremains](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fragmentaryremains).



> Based upon a request for a Bodyswap AU with Bandanna Dee and Galaxia.
> 
> ___  
> Spanish Translations**  
> ¡Meta Caballero! ¿Dónde estás, mi amado?--Meta Knight! Where are you, my beloved?  
> No sé.--I don't know.  
> Soy--I am.  
> ¡Te quiero sentir!--I want to touch you!  
> Nunca te sentí antes, mi querido corazón.--I've never touched you before, my dear heart.  
> Pero…eres tú Galaxia Sagrada--But...are you Sacred Galaxia?
> 
> *The story still makes sense even if you don't remember the translations.  
> **Spanish is not my first language, so if you notice mistakes, please, do tell me.  
> ***Also, I suspect most Spanish-speakers also call him 'Meta Knight,' but since I have seen both iterations of the name, I'm taking the liberty of having Galaxia use the Spanish form of his name.

Galaxia never truly slept, or—at least—her sleep was not as deep as other creatures’. She dozed in a persistent place between sleep and wakefulness, often at the same time Meta Knight himself slept. She liked to join in his dreams, sometimes. She, herself, was unable to dream, and the experience of dreaming intrigued her. When she woke, it was a sensation no stranger than what she’d felt every morning before, and yet there was something—

 

She didn’t feel Meta Knight.

 

Her first irrational thought was that Meta Knight was _dead_. No, no, no, no! Not Meta Knight! Not her beloved, not the champion she’d waited so long for. He couldn’t be dead. He couldn’t be gone. But Galaxia felt the panic rise inside her. Even when Meta Knight had been robotized by Haltmann Works, even when he’d been unable to hear her at all, Galaxia had still heard _him_. Still felt his air and darkness flitting around her fire and light. Still felt every ragged breath and scream and whimper. She’d felt the painful slices of Kirby’s sword and the thick-throated choking from Kirby’s poison, the electrical burns from the armor breaking down, and behind it all, she’d felt Meta Knight’s heartbeat and his muddled thoughts breaking into sharp, startling clarity.

 

She woke every morning with the sound of Meta Knight’s soft breathing and steady heartbeat and the feeling of him being so profoundly, wonderfully alive. His thoughts were persistent whispers in the back of her mind and his magic soft and familiar, comforting. But now, all was quiet. Everything was light and brilliant without Meta Knight’s darkness to combat it. Everything was pure and diamond-radiant. Meta Knight, dearest Meta Knight, beloved Meta Knight, was gone. Galaxia screamed, but it didn’t sound right.

 

It was _familiar_ , but not _her_.

 

“¡Meta Caballero! ¿Dónde estás, mi amado?”

 

He couldn’t be dead. He couldn’t be. Galaxia would’ve surely known if his heart had stopped. No, her noble champion must be alive. It was too bright, and she was so, so alone. It was like being back in the dark wizard’s castle, waiting thousands of years, and dear Nova—where was he, where was he, where was he?

 

Thundering footsteps. Meta Knight knew those footsteps, so Galaxia did, too. She whirled around and fell, unfamiliar with the motions. _What had happened_? It was as if she had her own body, something beyond her mind-tricks. Her face hit the ground, and Galaxia blinked, dazed, at the floor. She recognized the sensation of pain, of course, but she’d never felt such herself. It’d always been _Meta Knight_ ’s pain.

 

The green trim of Dedede’s nightshirt filled her vision. Galaxia stared upwards as the Pengu leaned down towards her. “You okay?” he asked. “What happened? Did someone attack you?”

 

The king straightened suddenly, his blue eyes darting over the room and searching for unseen threats.

 

“No sé.”

 

Dedede paused. “I cain’t understand you,” Dedede said. “Where’d you pick that up?”

 

He couldn’t understand her, but she was speaking properly, wasn’t she? Galaxia picked herself up and sat. She tried sorting through the knowledge she’d accumulated from Meta Knight, but it was difficult when his mind wasn’t connected to hers. It occurred to her that she must be speaking a language Dedede didn’t understand, but she’d never paid much attention to the nuances of the languages Meta Knight knew. She didn’t _need_ Dreamlandic. When she spoke, everyone heard her in their native language regardless.

 

But she understood Dedede fine. Dreamlandic must be in there _somewhere_.

 

“Madainn mhath,” Galaxia said.

 

Dedede looked even more puzzled. “Ain’t that what uh…Trom-laighe talks in? You ain’t Dee, is you? Who are you, then?”

 

Trom-laighe. Nightmare. Galaxia felt the same pit in her stomach that Meta Knight always had when Nightmare’s name was mentioned.

 

“Nein,” Galaxia said.

 

No, that still wasn’t right.

 

“Soy…I am Galaxia?”

 

“Galaxia? _Meta Knight_ ’s Galaxia?”

 

Yes, she was beginning to understand. That was the possessive form of her champion’s name, denoting that the following being—herself—belonged to the former. The phrasing pleased her. Yes, she was Meta Knight’s Galaxia, and he was Galaxia’s Meta Knight. “And you’re Dedede!” Galaxia exclaimed, delighted at getting the language right. “My champion’s king!”

 

Dedede rubbed the back of his neck. “Okay, Meta’s prolly gonna have a heart attack,” he said. “Well. Huh. Wonder where Dee is?”

 

Right. Dee. Bandanna Dee. Dedede had addressed her by that name, hadn’t he? The realization of what must’ve happened, inconceivable as it seemed, slowly dawned. “I’m in his body, aren’t I?” Galaxia asked. “I’m a waddle dee.”

 

Dedede nodded. “Yeah. The good news is that if you ain’t also in Meta’s blade, he’d prolly come here first and try to sort things out. Lemme, uh, get dressed, and we’ll go lookin’ for him and Dee. Unless Meta comes to us first.”

 

Clothes were a foreign concept to Galaxia. She knew that they were a mark of status and that Meta Knight was always dressed, even if he wasn’t wearing armor. Part of this was because he disliked having his face bare. He felt that his appearance, if well-known, would harm his credibility as the fierce, cold knight he tried so hard to be. Galaxia didn’t understand.

 

Yes, Meta Knight was adorable, but he was her beloved knight. Galaxia had chosen him herself, and she would never choose poorly. He was exactly what she wanted—cute face and all—but Galaxia knew that no amount of reassurances would ever entirely convince her partner, so his appearance was something they seldom discussed in-depth.

 

Waddle dees were summoned, and Galaxia watched, fascinated, as Dedede donned his royal robes. It was a different process from how Meta Knight donned his armor. This was nearly an art form, with different ties and fabric rustling the air.

 

Galaxia tilted her head, gazing into the king’s vast wardrobe. “Should I wear something?” she asked.

 

She imagined armor, polished to a mirror-sheen like her beloved champion’s, but Galaxia also knew that most waddle dees didn’t wear armor like that. She was also still unused to the new form and suspected the added weight would only make her clumsier.

 

“Uh…yeah, I guess,” Dedede said. “What d’you want?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

Galaxia took this as an invitation to raid Dedede’s wardrobe. He didn’t protest, so Galaxia pawed through his silken and fur-lined fabrics, most of which were far too spacious for her new form. She finally settled on a shimmering, gold sash. Galaxia tried tying it around her head, but her new paws were clumsy.

 

“So y’know everything ‘bout Meta Knight,” Dedede said.

 

Galaxia glared at the sash.

 

“Of course.”

 

“So…uh, how’s he doing? After the whole being enslaved…” Dedede trailed off. “That don’t sound right. I mean, I’ve known him a long time, so I know that he—uh—tends to hide such feelings.”

 

Galaxia hesitated. Yes, Meta Knight did tend to hide such things, and it would be better if he expressed them sometimes. Still, Galaxia wasn't sure if her champion would want Dedede knowing how his best knight _really_ felt. Galaxia moved her paws up and down, as if literally weighing the options. “He’s feeling somewhat insecure,” she said slowly. “I think once he’s had the opportunity to see combat, he’ll liven up again.”

 

“Combat, huh?” Dedede asked.

 

Galaxia nodded and sighed as the sash—which she’d finally managed to tie—fell from her head.

 

“Hey,” Dedede said, taking the sash from her. “I don’t do this for just anyone, but since you’re s’posed to be sacred and all, why don’t we getcha a crown of some sort?”

 

The king rummaged through a chest of gold and jewels, finally producing a gold circlet embedded with red spinel. It was Galaxia's color and metal, which reminded her a bit of her old form and of Meta Knight's armor. “Perfect,” Dedede said, placing it on Galaxia’s head.

 

With a flourish, Dedede produced a hand-mirror. “Whatcha think?” he asked, grinning widely.

 

Galaxia beamed at her reflection. “I adore it,” she said.

 

* * *

 

 

_It’s just water, it’s just water, it’s just water._

 

Bandanna Dee woke to Meta Knight’s soft chanting, and the waddle dee paused, unsure of why Meta Knight was—

 

_And there were cage bars, and Susie was angry, and the water was so very cold, and it wasn’t his fault. He hadn’t sabotaged her. She’d been in control, but he faced her with silence and defiance, but it was so cold, and what followed would be worse and—_

_And it’s just water. Water can’t hurt you. It’s just water._

Meta Knight put his paws beneath it and watched the water gather in shimmering, diamond-like drops, bound by polarity.

 

Bandanna Dee realized he was immobile and wondered if he might be dreaming. The scent of peppermint wafted into the air, and that was pleasant. But—

 

Dear Nova, was Meta Knight _bathing_? Why was Bandanna Dee dreaming about _that_?

 

A pause. Stillness, consideration, confusion. “Galaxia?”

 

“Meta Knight?” Bandanna Dee asked.

 

Slowly, Bandanna Dee became aware of something very dark fleeting at the edge of his awareness. He flinched away from it, wary of this thing, which felt like the black places between the stars.

 

“That’s me,” Meta Knight said, shifting on his feet in embarrassment. “You’re in my head, and you aren’t…Galaxia.”

 

“No, I’m Bandanna Dee.”

 

Bandanna Dee had the strange sensation of being in two places at once—somewhere dark and soft, somewhere warm and wet. This was strange and puzzling, and—

 

And panic welled up inside Meta Knight, threatening to burst from his stomach or throat. “I think you might be in the sword,” Meta Knight said, his voice betraying nothing of his turmoil.

 

The water ceased, and the two places in Bandanna Dee’s mind shifted closer.

 

“How long have you been here?” Meta Knight asked.

 

_It can’t have been very long._

“I…” Bandanna Dee trailed off. “I don’t know.”

 

“In the shower, what did you—what did you hear?” Meta Knight asked.

 

_You haven’t recovered from this yet._

“Nothing,” Bandanna Dee said.

 

“You can’t lie to me.”

 

Bandanna Dee winced. But then, he was thinking about Meta Knight quietly reassuring himself in the shower—

 

_Because he didn’t want his crew to know how shattered he was._

And Bandanna Dee’s heart swelled in sympathy. Poor Meta Knight was so admirably strong, and he didn’t need to be ashamed of being so upset about this. Bandanna Dee really just wanted to hug Meta Knight. Because, dear Nova, this had been so awful on everyone, and hiding all his feelings couldn’t be good for him.

 

_And emotion was weakness._

No, no, it was strength! It took courage to let people see you at your most vulnerable.

 

_But when people sensed weakness, they went for the throat._

But Meta Knight’s crew loved him. Everyone in Dreamland loved him, and they’d still love him even if he was hurt and lonely and sad.

 

“You really think that?” Meta Knight asked.

 

Of course, Bandanna Dee did.

 

“I’m…surprised,” Meta Knight admitted. “I thought you’d think of it as being a weakness.”

 

“I think _you_ ’re the only one concerned with you being weak,” Bandanna Dee replied. “What I wouldn’t give to be more like you or Kirby.”

 

_I’m just a waddle dee. I’m nothing compared to everyone else._

“I didn’t realize you felt that way,” Meta Knight murmured.

 

Meta Knight approached, and Bandanna Dee felt Meta Knight’s paws on him. And he saw Meta Knight’s reflection—the water droplets tangled in his soft, satin-like fur, his gold eyes glowing softly. Bandanna Dee rarely saw Meta Knight’s bare face, and the waddle dee couldn’t help but think of how adorable Dreamland’s greatest knight was—

 

“I am _not_ adorable,” Meta Knight said. “Stop thinking that!”

 

“It’s not my fault! You can suddenly hear everything I think, and that’s awkward.”

 

Bandanna Dee, of course, proceeded to contemplate several scenarios that he could think of, which would make the situation even worse, and once he’d thought of them, Meta Knight heard them.

 

“Thank you for that _delightful_ image of Magolor and Susie,” Meta Knight said.

 

Bandanna Dee winced, and Meta Knight—Meta Knight was _evil_. The waddle dee internally screamed at the image of the infamous Nightmare Wizard reciting a badly written sonnet to his lady-love, evidently Yin-Yarn.

 

Mentally, Meta Knight cackled in laughter, although his voice remained as silent as ever.

 

“Making me listen to that hackneyed meter was the most abominable thing I’ve ever experienced,” Bandanna Dee replied.

 

Huh, that didn't sound like him. Maybe he'd borrowed some of Meta Knight's vocabulary, too.

 

“You, Sir Knight, have crossed the line."

 

Sure, King Dedede’s poetry was worse, but—

 

“Heh. I didn’t know he wrote poetry.”

 

“He’s insecure about it,” Bandanna Dee said defensively.

 

“Which is why you tell him it’s wonderful,” Meta Knight replied slyly. “Aren’t you a good servant?”

 

Bandanna Dee might’ve taken it as an insult had he only heard that spoken aloud, but having access to Meta Knight’s thoughts painted it in a much different light. He was, firstly, teasing, but he’d also resolved to praise any poetry King Dedede might throw his way. “And aren’t you just a good knight?” Bandanna Dee asked.

 

“I am many things. ‘Good’ isn’t one of them.”

 

“Mmhm.”

 

Meta Knight had gone for his armor and put it on with practiced efficiency. “We’ll go to the castle,” Meta Knight said, “And see if anyone else is misplaced. If you’re in Galaxia, I wonder who’s in your body.”

 

* * *

 

 

When a waddle dee informed King Dedede that Meta Knight approached, Galaxia practically jumped with joy. As it was, she’d perched atop Dedede’s head, her paws gripping the fluffy pom-pom adorning his crown. The king had initially refused until Galaxia insisted she had the cosmic power to curse him and all his descendants. A bit of her champion's mischief might've rubbed off on her. Galaxia wasn't entirely sure Dedede believed her, but he'd complied regardless. Galaxia understood, then, Meta Knight’s love of high places.

 

Meta Knight folded his wings into his cape and lighted to the ground before them.

 

“Meta Knight…”

 

She’d seen him before. Meta Knight looked in the mirror every morning, but seeing him like this, literally right before her was something entirely different. He looked very handsome in his lovingly polished armor and his cape, which had caught the wind just right and flared behind him. Galaxia’s heart seemed to swell with a half-dozen emotions. She launched herself forward, managing to evade Dedede’s surprised shout and flailing limbs.

 

Landing against Meta Knight’s armor was hard and uncomfortable, and she probably should’ve expected that. Still, she persisted. Her paws reached for his mask, tearing it from his face. “Bandanna Dee!” Meta Knight shouted.

 

Galaxia squeaked in delight and squeezed Meta Knight’s cheeks, letting her paws linger over the blush-marks. Meta Knight’s body was soft and yielding and absolutely, undeniably adorable. Galaxia nuzzled against his face, bouncing in excitement at the feel of his warm breath. She went on tiptoe, trying to reach a certain place on Meta Knight’s back where he really liked to be scratched. Galaxia had shared Meta Knight’s mind-space for centuries and found it easily. It was just a cluster of nerves at the base of his wings, a quirk of his biology, and when Galaxia rubbed her paw there, Meta Knight made a sort of purring noise and sank closer to the ground, his tense muscles turning to putty before Galaxia’s paw.

 

The king grasped her and pushed her back. “Hey, now! You’re gonna give ‘im a heart attack!” Dedede said.

 

Galaxia looked up at him, her paws searching for Dedede’s mitten on her head. “You’re all so warm,” Galaxia said.

 

“Most living things are,” Dedede said. “Uh…yeah.

 

Dazed, Meta Knight stumbled to his feet and donned his armor again, concealing his face. “Explain,” he said, his voice in a higher pitch than usual.

 

“¡Te quiero sentir!” Galaxia exclaimed, trying to get _Meta Knight_ ’s language right. “Nunca te sentí antes, mi querido corazón.”

 

Meta Knight, eyes narrowed, turned towards her. “Pero…eres tú Galaxia Sagrada?” he whispered.

 

She nodded happily and would’ve smiled if she’d had a mouth. Meta Knight gawked at her and hesitantly padded forward. When he put his thumb against Galaxia’s cheek, his gloves were strange and smooth, all the fibers of them tightly woven. “Galaxia,” he whispered again.

 

She put her paws over his. “Hola, Meta Caballero.”

 

“So, uh, not to interrupt your—uh—romantic moment here, but where’s Dee?” Dedede asked.

 

Meta Knight drew Galaxia’s blade from between his wings. “Querid—oh, dear,” Galaxia murmured.

 

Bandanna Dee appeared, similarly to how Galaxia always had—ethereal and surrounded by golden light.

“Hello, Great King!” Bandanna Dee trilled.

 

“Well, how’re we gonna fix this one?” Dedede asked.

 

“I have no idea,” Meta Knight replied. “Is anyone else different?”

 

“I don’t think so,” Dedede said with a shrug. “Seems to just be these two. But it could be any number of things. A wayward wish, another evil wizard…”

 

“That’s true,” Meta Knight replied. “I suppose I could search the _Halberd_ ’s databases.”

 

“Why would it be there?”

 

“I’ve been systematically scanning and entering data from every single manuscript I’ve ever encountered.”

 

Dedede snorted. “Nerd.”

 

Meta Knight narrowed his eyes. “Jerk.”

 

“Hey, I ain’t no jerk!” Dedede protested. “I’ll have y’know that I’m doing some—uh—very important morale building stuff!”

 

“Are you?”

 

“Uh, yeah. I’m gonna hold a tournament,” Dedede said.

 

Meta Knight’s eyes lit up. “Really?” he asked, deadpan.

 

“Yeah…yeah, and—uh—the prize is gonna be…a cake. A giant cake. My weight in cake,” Dedede said, “Not that _you_ ’d ever compete for such a prize, the dignified Sir Meta Knight.”

 

“I would compete only to test my skill,” Meta Knight lied. “That is—”

 

“I don’t remember sayin’ I’d let _you_ in the tournament,” Dedede said. “I’m gonna use this as an opportunity to beat Kirby, and I ain’t missing my chance if you beat him afore I get to! ‘Sides, it’d be worse if I had to face you. If you won, you’d tease me to death ‘bout it, and if I lose, your fan club'd wanna rampage in my castle.”

 

“At any rate,” Meta Knight said, his gaze trailing to Galaxia. “My crew will join us shortly, and I can access the databases when they do. I’m sure we’ll figure this out.”

 

* * *

 

 

By nightfall, they hadn’t. Meta Knight had resolved to read through the night, but Galaxia’s gentle words had persuaded him otherwise. Exhausting himself wouldn’t help anything; he knew this from experience.

 

Finally, reluctantly, he trudged to his quarters on the _Halberd_. Galaxia waited in his bed, while he removed his armor. Bandanna Dee’s thoughts still drifted into Meta Knight’s, and he paused, averting his gaze from the mirror.

 

“Come to bed,” Galaxia said, burrowing beneath the blankets. “It’s soft, Meta Knight.”

 

 _Don’t mind me,_ Bandanna Dee said. _I think it’s very enlightening to learn how much you care about her. I never realized quite what the bond between you was like._

 

“Yes, I know, Galaxia,” Meta Knight replied.

 

Meta Knight went to bed, and Galaxia happily snuggled against him. “You smell nice,” Galaxia murmured.

 

After a moment’s pause, Meta Knight patted her head. “Good night, dear.”

 

_Good night, Bandanna Dee._

Bandanna Dee appeared briefly, seemingly startled that he had. _Good night, Sir Meta Knight. For what it’s worth, it wasn’t bad sharing your thoughts for a day._

Meta Knight nodded slightly. _I suppose it wasn’t_ , he thought.

 

_And if you ever needed a confidant, I know I’m not Galaxia, but…_

_But you would be a good one, I’m certain_ , Meta Knight replied.

 

Bandanna Dee brightened and inclined his head slightly, before vanishing. Meta Knight slept peacefully, lulled into soft, gentle dreams. He had no exact recollection of them, which made it all the more startling when he was unceremoniously tossed from them.

 

“Sir Meta Knight!” Sailor Dee exclaimed, dashing into Meta Knight’s quarters. “Sir Meta Knight, it’s the Nightmare Wizard!”

 

The world snapped into place. Galaxia’s fire wrapped around Meta Knight’s darkness. Her thoughts were in his head again. _Welcome back, beloved_ , she murmured.

 

Meta Knight looked at the sleepy waddle dee by his side. “Bandanna Dee?” the knight asked.

 

“Uh-huh. Oh! I’m me again!”

 

Before anyone could contemplate the fact that everything was seemingly back to normal, darkness filled the room. Sailor Dee squeaked and darted back to his master’s side. In all his glory, the Nightmare Wizard—slightly hunched over—appeared. The wizard raised one skeletal hand, as Meta Knight dove for Galaxia. The knight’s heart pounded as he placed himself between the eldritch abomination and the two unarmed waddle dees. “En—”

 

Nightmare practically threw King Dedede at their feet. “Ow!” the Pengu shouted.

 

“Meta Knight! We gotta big freaking problem this time!” Nightmare shrieked.

 

“Ugh,” Dedede groaned. “Of all the lifeforms in Dreamland, I _had_ to be given this accursed one. How horrifying.”

 

Meta Knight and Bandanna Dee exchanged a single, longsuffering look.


End file.
